Jealousy Beetwen Lovers
by lDHlHJ
Summary: new ff! harap baca warning dan a/n / boyslove!haehyuk! / no summary / *selamat berbuka puasa bagi yang menjalankan* / rnr /


-haehyuk -

-oneshot-

-Jealousy Beetwen Lovers-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. Judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh.

a/n : ini ff yang terinspirasi (mmm, mungkin sedikit rombakan 40%) dari video short gei film dengan judul yang sama, sumpah ukenya super duper cutiiie bgt.. bikin gemes bgt pokoknya. dan biar lebih ngefeel bayangin Hyukjae di mv Happiness dan Donghae di mv Still You.

.

.

Sore itu Donghae mendatangi perpustakaan kota, dia menyusuri rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan menuju tempat paling ujung dimana terdapat meja-meja untuk duduk membaca. Dia mengintip dari balik rak tinggi itu dan benar seperti dugaannya, disana ia melihat seseorang yang sedang ia cari tengah membaca sebuah buku. Kebiasaan. Rasa rindu jelas terpancar dari sorot mata teduhnya.

Donghae memandangnya dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya, orang terkasihnya itu memang suka sekali membaca buku. Dan kalau boleh jujur itulah yang membuat Donghae jatuh pada pesonanya. Saat tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tak disangka namja dengan surai hitam yang duduk disana mendongakan kepalanya. Dan saat itu pula dua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang.

Donghae masih mengernyit mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat darinya, hingga nammembaca ja yang baru saja bertemu pandang dengannya itu bangun dari duduknya dan berpindah tempat duduk didepan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah khidmat buku, sesaat kemudian tangan namja itu terulur mengajak si yeoja cantik berkenalan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Donghae tak mau tau. Namun gelagat namja itu lah yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati yang dengan seenaknya menggenggam tangan yeoja cantik itu dengan berpura-pura meramal.

Ck, Donghae yakin 100% kalau namja itu tidak benar-benar bisa meramal, itu hanya taktiknya saja agar bisa memegang tangan gadis cantik itu. Donghae meremas rak buku dengan keras saat si pemuda bersurai hitam dengan berani membawa telapak tangan yeoja cantik yang baru dikenalnya menuju pipinya. "SIAL!" umpatnya dalam hati, saat lelaki bersurai gelap itu malah menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang seolah tengah menantangnya 'Apa-apaan tatapan itu!'. Donghae menggigit bibirnya kecil dengan tangan yang semakin meremat keras rak buku disebelahnya.

Mata teduh Donghae kian menajam dan seketika membulat kala namja bersurai hitam itu berdiri dan menggandeng si cantik dengan pasti sebelum kemudian mengajaknya pergi dari perpustakaan. Donghae menggeram pelan, berani sekali dia menggadengnya seperti itu. Apa namja itu tidak tau kalau Donghae tidak rela jika miliknya bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu berjalan cepat menuruni tangga yang membawa mereka untuk keluar dari gedung perpustakaan kota. Sang yeoja cantik bingung saat namja yang baru dikenalnya kini menariknya semakin cepat bahkan sampai berlari kecil dilantai dasar gedung yang menuju langsung area luar perpustakaan.

Tepat setelah sampai diluar gedung namja yang baru dikenalnya itu berhenti menariknya dan bersandar di tiang besar gedung perpustakaan dengan nafas terengah, tak jauh beda dengan dirinya yang membutuhkan nafas tambahan setelah berlari kecil tadi.

"YA! Hyukjae-sshi kenapa berlari menarik ku eoh, bagaimana kalau tadi aku terjatuh karena terpeleset, kau tidak lihat aku menggunakan heels tinggi di sepatuku. Memangnya kita akan kemana? Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?!" tanya yeoja cantik itu pada Hyukjae –lelaki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu, wajahnya yang terlampau cute untuk seukuran namja membuat wanita cantik itu tak tega untuk memarahinya lebih keras.

Hyukjae menghela nafas keras saat melihat namja yang tadi bertemu didalam perpustakaan kini berdiri tepat dibelakang yeoja kenalan barunya didepan perpustakaan. Dapat Hyukjae lihat, namja itu terlihat terengah tak jauh beda dengannya dan yeoja cantik disebelahnya yang kehabisan nafas karena saat dibelokan tangga Hyukjae melihat namja itu juga berlari, dan… mengikutinya kah?. Ck.

"Kemana saja, bagaimana kalau menonton film saja Suzy-sshi" jawab dan tawar Hyukjae namun entah kenapa matanya tetap memandang intens pada namja tampan didepan sana . Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan menantang yang membuat namja yang ditatapnya menghembuskan nafas sebal.

Wanita cantik yang belum menyadari keberadaan namja tampan dibelakangnya itupun tersenyum dan menggamit lengan Hyukjae. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kkajja!"

"YA! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, begitupun dengan Suzy-kenalan barunya-yang langsung membalikan badannya kearah orang yang baru saja meneriakinya.

"Mwo, kau siapa?" tanya Suzy dengan mengernyit bingung, karena tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu, Suzy pun kembali menggamit lengan Hyukjae "Kkajja Hyukjae-sshi" Ajak Suzy, namun Hyukjae masih terdiam ditempatnya, bahkan kini matanya tak mau lepas dari sosok namja tampan didepan sana.

Hyukjae diam memandang namja itu menghadap wanita cantik yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu "Dia menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan tanganku" ucap Hyukjae pelan, yang semakin membuat wanita cantik itu tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Namun alih-alih menolak ia malah melepas tangan Hyukjae dan memandang kedua namja itu bergantian.

"Ya! situasi macam apa ini, Hyukjae-sshi kau mengajaku berkenalan saat aku sedang membaca buku, kemudian membawaku lari, dan mengajaku ke bioskop dan sekarang apa lagi, jangan membuatku bingung" ujar Suzy masih dengan tampang bingung menatap satu persatu wajah dua namja itu. Belum lagi namja tampan disana yang menunjukan wajah tak bersahabatnya pada Suzy, entah kenapa itu membuatnya jadi kesalsendiri. Ada apa sebenarnya eoh.

"Pergilah" Ujar namja tampan itu dingin menyuruh Suzy untuk pergi. Suzy menatap Hyukjae yang kini malah diam menundukan kepalanya. "Aish! menyebalkan" desisan keras dari Suzy terdengar sebelum akhirnya pergi dari situasi membingungkan disana dengan langkah kaki menghentak.

.

.

.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas pelan dan membalas tatapan menantang dari namja berwajah manis yang masih saja betah menyandarkan tubuh skinnynya pada tiang besar gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau menyukainya hah?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam, Hyukjae malah bersidekap tangan tak mau membalas tatapan Donghae dengan menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Jawab aku Hyukjae, kau suka menggenggam tangan wanita cantik itu hm?" tanyanya lagi lebih jelas.

Hyukjae kini menatap lurus Donghae dengan pandangan tajam juga bibir yang mencebik kesal namun bukannya terlihat seram Hyukjae malah terlihat cute dengan bibir yang terpout alami itu. Dan Donghae tebak setelah ini Hyukjae pasti akan— "Kau tak memberiku kabar 3 hari ini, kau tak mengangkat telfonku dan tak membalas satupun pesanku"—merajuk.

Kan? Aww bagaimana mungkin ada namja terlihat seimut ini saat sedang merajuk. Dan melihat wajah imut itu dapat dipastikan akan langsung membuat rasa kesal Donghae yang sedari tadi ia tahan menguap begitu saja. Dan itu sudah sering terjadi, itulah yang membuat Donghae tak bisa marah pada namja didepannya saat ini. Kekasihnya benar-benar manis dan cute.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, dengan sigap dia menaruh tangan kirinya disamping kepala bersurai gelap itu, tak disangka Hyukjae malah kembali membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Namun Donghae membawanya kembali untuk menghadapnya dengan menarik dagu Hyukjae dan secara perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae.

Masih dengan bibir terpout lucu Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata anak anjingnya. Donghae tersenyum gemas "Kau merajuk?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Hyukjae membuang wajahnya kesamping namun kembali tertahan oleh tangan Donghae yang masih memegang dagunya. "Kau merindukanku?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum gentle pada bibir tipisnya yang membuat pipi Hyukjae merona seketika.

"Tidak" jawab pemuda april itu, menundukan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Donghae menggigit bibirnya gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Donghae kemudian mengangkat wajah itu dan membawanya mendekat pada wajahnya. "Mianhae..." ucap Donghae pelan kemudian mengecup bibir plump Hyukjae yang sewarna dengan buah ceri itu lama, dengan nakal Donghae memainkan bibirnya diatas bibir Hyukjae, dan kembali mengecupnya. Namun tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae. Dan itu malah membuat Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar mengejar wajah Donghae yang menjauh untuk mencari bibir Donghae.

Sadar akan tindakannya, membuat wajah Hyukjae semakin merah padam karena malu dan sekarang malah menunduk dalam karena tak berani memandang Donghae. "Hei, mianhae eoh, kau benar-benar tak merindukanku hehe" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Telunjuk Donghae dengan nakal menggelitiki hidung mancung Hyukjae. Melihat Donghae yang tersenyum gentle mengundang bibir namja bersurai hitam itu ikut terkembang juga. "Aku… merindukanmu…" ucap Hyukjae pelan dengan malu-malu.

"Aigoo… kekasihku manis sekali" Donghae mencubit gemas hidung Hyukjae. "Yaaa!"

Menangkup wajah Hyukjae, kemudian mencium hidung dan dagu Hyukjae berulang karena terlalu gemas, Hyukjae bersukur karena tempat ini cukup sepi. Hyukjae hanya terpejam dan terkekeh mendapati perlakuan kekasihnya yang ia rindukan ini. Dan tindakannya yang menggoda gadis cantik itu adalah semata-mata karena ia sebal dengan Donghae karena tak memberinya kabar selama 3 hari, dan saat dia melihat Donghae didalam perpustakaan tadi itulah muncul niatan untuk membuat Donghae cemburu padanya. Tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Oh ya" Hyukjae membuka matanya saat Donghae menghentikan aksi cium menciumnya, binar matanya terlihat tengah menunggu lanjutan kalimat Donghae "Kalau aku jadi kau, dan berkenalan dengan gadis secantik dia aku tidak hanya akan menggenggam tanganny asaja tapi juga akan menciumnya. Seperti ini, cup cup cup" Donghae mempraktekan dengan mencium tangannya sendiri. Berlari menjauh dari Hyukjae saat melihat kekasihnya itu merengut sebal.

"Ya! kemari kau!" teriak Hyukjae, mengejar Donghae. Berhasil! Dengan sigap tangan Hyukjae mendekap leher Donghae dari belakang, kemudian menyamankan tubuh skinnynya pada gendongan Donghae yang kini malah memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Hyukjae berteriak girang sekaligus ngeri karena takut terjatuh.

"Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Donghae"

"hm aku tau… Nado Hyukie… poppo?" Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping dimana wajah Hyukjae berada dan itu membuat pipinya terlampau dekat dengan bibir Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae malah menggeplak sayang dahi Donghae pelan.

"Yak!"

-end-

#PrayForGaza


End file.
